celos
by zhatura
Summary: seiya vuelve a casa despues de una larga gira


A travieso la puerta de nuestro departamento, acabamos de llegar de gira, quiero verla, besarla y otras cosas mas pero es muy tarde, debe estar durmiendo ahora.

Entro en la cocina, las luces están apagadas, dejo el bolso en el sillón de la sala y paso a la pieza, quiero verla, aunque sea de lejos.

Entro en la habitación, todo esta oscuro, la persiana baja, pero pongo atención a la cama en la que me sorprendo al ver que esta arrodillada en ella, con un par de auriculares en sus oídos escuchando la nueva canción que hice para ella, me quedo un momento mirándola, es tan perfecta, aun no comprendo como no la vi antes, por que fui tan estupido de no verla la primera ves, quizás por que serena se parecía tanto a nuestra princesa que no le preste atención a ella.

La miro nuevamente, después de evocar ese pensamiento, la miro, la miro concentrada en escuchar la canción, no existe nada mas para ella, ni siquiera hoyo el ruido de la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi, la miro, su cabello castaño, mas largo que antes, el cual ahora tiene suelto esta esparcido por la cama, su pijama es hermoso, ahora recuerdo que mi esposa es muy sofisticada, sus ojos verdes como dos brillantes esmeraldas están apuntando al techo, su cabeza reclinada sobre su hombro, su boca, pintada con un rosa muy suave, ligeramente abierta, eso fue un suspiro…sus manos sostienen y acarician una tapa de CD, en la que aparecemos mis hermanos y yo, uno de sus finos dedos acaricia mi imagen en la tapa, listo, ya estoy empezando a sentir celos.

Si, siento celos hasta de mi mismo, siempre me pasa, cuando estoy de gira, se que ella debe ser acechada en su trabajo, mi esposa es la chef mas famosa de Japón, es Makoto Kino de Kou, siento celos de los que la miran, de los que trabajan junto a ella, de sus antiguos amores, de mis hermanos, cuando la halagan por sus deliciosos platillos, de mi mismo, cuando la veo acariciando una foto o la tapa de un CD, cuando escucha mis canciones mientras hace algunas cosas, si siento celos por cualquiera pero sobre todo siento celos de mi mismo.

Seiya-escucho que ella dice mientras acariciaba la tapa del CD y escucha mi vos por los auriculares, suficiente!!! No aguanto más! me acerco, le quito el CD de las manos y a medida que se la saco de las manos, ella estiro los brazos para tratar de alcanzarlo, eso me encela mas, la pongo en la mesa y luego me dirijo a ella, ella me miro sonriéndome, yo le sonrió y apago el CD, ella se decepciona, lo veo en su Mirada…

Seiya, estaba escuchando-dijo ella mirándome

No, ahora tienes que escucharme a mí, acaso no prefieres al original-dijo seiya

Claro que si pero-dijo ella

No mako, ya estoy aquí, ya no tienes que consolarte escuchando-dijo seiya, makoto sonrió y se abalanzo contra el, abrazándolo.

Gracias por volver tan pronto, creí que volvías la semana próxima-dijo makoto, seiya que había correspondido el abrazo noto como su esposa tenía el vientre algo abultado…

Si pude librarme antes y vine aquí, moría por verte-dijo seiya

Vernos-corrigió makoto sonriendo

Ver…los…no….entiendo…-dijo seiya separándola de el un poco

Estoy embarazada-dijo makoto, seiya sufrió un shock enorme, pero una vez que se recupero la abrazo fuertemente

En verdad…gracias…te amo tanto-dijo seiya mientras le besaba el rostro…

Jajjaja….seiya….yo….me mareo aun….-dijo makoto

Oh….lo ciento amor…-dijo seiya

No hay problema, comiste algo-dijo makoto

No, me gustaría una…-dijo seiya

Hamburguesa-dijeron ambos a la vez

Jajjaja-rió makoto- enseguida traigo- dijo makoto para después levantarse e ir por un par de hamburguesas para ambos, seiya sonrió mientras ella salía por la puerta, esa mujer lo conocía tan bien…

A los minutos ella entro con un plato, en el había 2 hamburguesas triples.

Gracias amor-dijo seiya agarrando una para después darle un gran mordisco, ella tomo la otra…

Dime seiya, como les fue-dijo makoto

Muy bien-dijo seiya, makoto sonrió, le gustaba que le baya bien en lo que el había elegido.

Una vez que ambos terminan, seiya se abalanzo sobre ella, quitando el plato del medio de su camino y obligándola a recostarse en la cama, era hora del postre…

Seiya-dijo makoto sonriendo

Es hora de mi postre-dijo el con una sonrisa picara, makoto sonrió de igual manera mientras el se iba apoyando en ella, ella lo abrazo por la espalda Pronto se estaban besando y demostrándose cuanto se amaban.

El tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas para admitir que era ella lo que necesitaba quería y anhelaba, ella fue su confidente, su consejera, su amiga, su amante, su mujer y ahora iba a ser la madre de su hijo, ella era quien mejor le conocía, era su mujer…era suya….

Fin


End file.
